Alpha and Omega: The Adventure of Humphrey The Lone Wolf
by Fristen
Summary: In this story Garth and Kate Get married but not for very long. The law of alpha & omegas can't mate being abolished Garth and Lilly can be together but leaving Kate alone. in this story Humphrey left and went to sawtooth to live a new life trying to escape his heart breaking past and soon enough the pack had to relocate and Kate brings the pack to sawtooth where Humphrey lives
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Jasper

**Chapter One: Goodbye Jasper.**

After Kate and Humphrey returned to Jasper Kate was reunited with her family friends and here future mate. When Kate announced the uniting of the packs Humphrey was sadden and shocked, he didn't know about any of this! A marriage between her and Garth or the packs uniting over the wedding Humphrey felt his heart break into pieces he loved Kate and couldn't believe the Wolf he loved would be getting married. And not even know about it. Kate never mentioned this to him neither did anyone else. Did this happen recently? Humphrey could only think about what's happened between now and when they got taken to Idaho and all the good times they had and how he was going to confess his love to Kate but before he had the chance it was ripped away from him. After the announcement Kate walked towards her and her parents' den but was surrounded by a crowd of, she wolves. Humphrey was suddenly wolf piled by his friends celebrating about the announcement and that he was a hero for helping bringing Kate back. After that moment Humphrey returned to his den and couldn't help but cry... he had nothing more to live for. His love of his life was marrying some other wolf and he could do nothing to stop it... Humphrey cried himself to sleep the next morning was Kate's big day. But for Humphrey it was the worst day of his life but also the day Humphrey would leave the pack and jasper and never look back... he had to, he had to leave as he couldn't see the love of his life with another wolf and also bare the feelings for her so he decided it would be best for him to leave it would be the best for him and also Kate... But Humphrey wanted to make sure Kate had the greatest day of her life.

 **Kate's POV:**

I was woken up to my parents speaking with Tony who was the Pack leader for the eastern wolves as I got up they looked over at me and smiled my mother came over and gave me a hug and said I needed to get ready for the wedding as it'll be taken place soon I smiled and nodded my head as I did so they all walked out of the den and headed to where the wedding was taking place to set up and calm the excitement of all the wolves. Lilly came to the den with a smile and said she'd help get me ready after speaking to Lilly about the wedding and about Garth which when I spoke about him, she wasn't acting like herself. Did something happen when I was gone? After a moment of silence, I saw a rock suddenly fall in front of me and then heard what sounded like wings flapping I looked up and noticed Marcel and paddy I was so happy to see them both we hugged they wanted to check if we made it home safely and by their surprise that I was getting married I replied was a "umm yeah I'm getting married" and asked them "who told you" and suddenly I heard Humphrey! "I did" Humphrey walked over to me slowly and sat in front of me. "Oh, excuse me! A little flee" Humphrey suddenly pulled out a Magenta colored flower out of his fur "here's a little something for your big day" I smiled and said "Thank you" "I just wanted to say goodbye" as I heard what he just said I noticed he was sad about what he just told me and at the moment I was shocked! Wondering what he meant by that? "Goodbye?" I replied. "Yeah I Just wanted to get away for a while I... I just don't feel like I belong here anymore... and that i need to be away for a while to try and help with the things I have going on right now..." Humphrey said "What do you mean? What do you mean by you don't feel like you belong her? I... I don't understand but wait! Does that mean you're leaving jasper!?" I replied to him "Yeah I'm leaving jasper... you know, it's a lone wolf thing ha" he responded "well I know Humphrey the fun-loving omega. Not... Humphrey the lone wolf." I replied "well I'll be a fun-loving lone wolf" as he says that I noticed both his voice and his body language has changed. "I don't doubt that" Something must have really happened for him to be like this... I hope he isn't serious about leaving and he backs out of it I don't know what I'd do without him and also how is friends would do. Humphrey slowly walked off making his way towards everyone else where the weddings taking place. After a few minutes later, I began walking down with my parents and Lilly where the wedding was taken the western pack was walking behind me and my parents and the eastern pack was behind tony and Garth. A few minutes later everyone sat down ready to begin I could see Humphrey to the right of me. He was smiling but deep inside I could tell something was wrong with him... I just didn't know what and at this moment I can't ask him. Garth and I decided to start together. As we started, I saw Humphrey walk away which caught my eye and made me stop. "Kate everything okay?" Garth asked "Yes! Sorry" we continued and at the end we were mates! After that it came into my head what Humphrey was doing! He was leaving! I needed to stop him he can't leave! I need him! I ran through the crowd who were in tears of happiness and cheering for our happy day and that the packs will be united and live in peace finally. Past the crowd I sprinting to the train tracks where he was heading all that was running through my head was what is he thinking and why does he want to leave! I heard two wolves behind me when I turned my head around it was Garth and Lilly! Why was they following me nothing's going to stop me from getting Humphrey back! Before I realized I was at the tracks and that I missed the train... as I looked to the floor, I noticed water of some kind? It looks like tears was he crying? And what would he be crying about? As I thought that Garth and Lilly stood beside me Garth wondering what's going on and Lilly looking around as before she left when Humphrey arrived, she overheard the convocation and knew what was happening and Lilly knew Humphrey was in love with Kate but could never say anything about it as she was a alpha and he was a omega... Lilly shouted to Kate "where's Humphrey!" "He's gone" Kate said with a depressed tone in her voice "No he couldn't have gone far which way did he go Kate!?" Lilly demanding to know. "He's on the train Lilly he's gone! He's left us... And I feel like it's my fault but I don't know what I did? Did I say something?" Kate replied almost in tears "I don't know Kate but we need to get back well discuss this later with mum and dad" Lilly replied with a calm voice trying to calm Kate down

 **Humphrey POV:**

I got to the tracks waiting for the train which Marcel and paddy told me would be here soon I wanted to leave the wedding as I didn't want to see any of it... I didn't want to see the wolf I love married to another wolf and I wanted to regain my thoughts before I left, I wanted to take one last look of jasper before I jumped on the train. Jasper was beautiful I hate to leave it behind but I have no other choice... I can't stay here anymore I have nothing left here but my friends, Kate and Lilly I knew when I leave everyone who cared for me would be saddened but I knew Lilly would be there to cheer them up and the other omegas Lilly and the omegas knew how to cheer up the alphas after a long day or when moral was low and that's why I'm hoping my friends and Lilly in particular will look after each other and look after Kate as she will take my leave the worst without a doubt. As I watch the scenery and listen to my thoughts, I feel the ground beneath me shack meaning the trains close by and this will be my last goodbyes.

 **Hey everyone i know this is a short chapter but for now i wanted to get the basic start out of the way and after this chapter i can start making longer chapters and so on i want you guys to tell me what you think and give me any ideas on what i can improve on and what i did well as i would like to know what i could do better so this story can be the best it can be but for now thank you for reading the story and this little message of mine :) thank you if you did enjoy this story please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2 announcement

Hi everyone this is just a short announcement that I haven't abandoned this but instead I've been majorly planning out the story but also got caught up with work and other things I'll be releasing a new chapter with the week 🙂 sorry for the delay


End file.
